The use of electromagnetic energy as a therapeutic aid for various types of ailments is documented in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,495, issued May 21, 1996 to Kolt discloses a magnetic field therapy apparatus wherein a single coil is connected to a source of commercially available AC power, illustratively, 120 volts at 60 Hertz, for applying the resulting magnetic field to an appendage of a human being as well as body portions thereof.
Such a configuration, however, generates an electromagnetic field with a comparatively lower frequency and energy while using a comparatively higher current or power to operate. In many circumstances, the prior art is generally related to non-portable devices and thus require an individual to travel to a doctor's or therapist's office since the patient is unable to utilize the equipment from home. Typically, a DC source is utilized to create the resulting magnetic field instead of a commercially available AC power source. Even where a commercially available AC power source is used, the magnetic field strength at a desired point is limited to the 60 Hertz cycle. The source of AC current may further be connected to a transformer to vary the resulting voltage, but it will still exhibit the 60 Hertz cycle. Such devices are often complicated to operate and expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, the prior art has not taken into account the beneficial effects of a lightweight portable apparatus that is reliable, inexpensive and suitable for treating or at least giving relief to biological subjects who suffer from tumors, arthritis and other ailments utilizing an AC power source to create a magnetic field derived from a frequency greater than 60 Hertz.
These and other deficiencies were solved by increasing the number of coils from a singular coil to two concentric electrically connected coils. Two concentrically electrically connected coils have the benefit of substantially doubling the frequency, nearly halving the requisite amperage with a minimal increase in voltage. Further, a somewhat rigid non-conductive material such as epoxy, or the like, may be placed between the two concentric coils to maintain a substantially constant distance between them to assist in creating a more uniform electromagnetic field. Additionally, a trigger at least partially constructed of a magnet, electrically conductive material, or the like, may be worn by a biological subject brought within proximity of or near the two-coils to influence the generated electromagnet field to the trigger area.